In driving support function control for travel according to a target velocity, a velocity is conventionally adjusted to follow a set velocity so as not to depend on road surface disturbance. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique related to a travel control device for increasing an engine speed to a predetermined engine speed greater than that during idling and controlling a braking force of a vehicle so that an actual velocity of the vehicle converges to a preset target vehicle velocity when the vehicle travels at the predetermined engine speed to thereby allow the vehicle to automatically travel at a predetermined velocity while preventing inappropriate travel of the vehicle. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique related to a vehicle control device capable of achieving satisfactory compatibility between shocks at the start and end of acceleration/deceleration and following capability to a target velocity in controlling a traveling velocity of a vehicle to adjust it to the target velocity. Patent Document 3 discloses a technique related to a cruise control device capable of causing an actual vehicle velocity to follow a target vehicle velocity more appropriately in cruise control.
Patent Document 4 discloses a technique related to a vehicle driving output control device for carrying out driving support for controlling a vehicle velocity to adjust it to a target vehicle velocity on condition that an accelerator is turned off. Patent Document 5 discloses a technique related to a vehicle driving output control device for suppressing an overshoot in bringing a vehicle velocity close to a target vehicle velocity when a constant velocity traveling condition is satisfied due to turning off of an accelerator. Patent Document 6 discloses a technique related to an automatic cruise control device and a method for causing a vehicle velocity to fall below a target value (undershoot) and conforming it to the target value in bringing the vehicle velocity close to the target vehicle velocity by deceleration during automatic cruising. Patent Document 7 discloses a technique related to a vehicle acceleration control device for suppressing an uncomfortable feeling of a driver by reducing a target acceleration on an upward slope and increasing the target acceleration on a downward slope in controlling an acceleration of the vehicle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-089314
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-217083
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No 2006-312924
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-137560
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-164918
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-198371
Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-173474